


Les mariages arrangés, ça craint.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Margaery Tyrell, Bisexual Sansa Stark, Bisexuality, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, House Baratheon, House Stark, House Tyrell, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Joffrey Baratheon, Minor Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Minor Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Minor Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Margaery Tyrell, Past Abuse, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Past Relationship(s), Poor Sansa Stark, Same-Sex Marriage, Sansa-centric, Slash, Unhealthy Relationships, défi bibliothèque de fictions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Royalty!UA] : Où Sansa et Margaery, après avoir été mal fiancées chacune de leur côté, finissent par trouver le bonheur ensemble. Sansa/Margaery.





	Les mariages arrangés, ça craint.

**Author's Note:**

> ND’A : Ce texte a été écrit pour le défi participatif de la Bibliothèque de Fictions, pour le défi n°2 : il fallait placer les mots : espoir, pomme, imbuvable, mièvre, songeur (ou songeuse). La contrainte était « Se passe dans un château ou dans le cadre de la royauté » (Vu le fandom, c’était plutôt facile à faire...)
> 
> Ceci n’est absolument pas réaliste. (Mais en même temps, c’est pas le but.)
> 
> Ha, ha... Je suis tellement pas satisfaite de ce texte.
> 
> Pairings : Sansa/Margaery (logique), Past Joffrey/Sansa (et comme on dit sur AO3 « Joffrey is his own warning », comme d’habitude, même si c’est peu évoqué), Renly/Loras.

Sansa Stark a quatorze ans quand elle tombe amoureuse pour la première fois.

 

Il s’appelle Joffrey Baratheon, il est blond comme les blés, beau, gentil en apparence, c’est un prince, et elle est une princesse, bref, ils sont faits pour être ensemble.

 

Le mélange parfait, en somme.

 

Lorsqu’elle le rencontre, tout ce qu’elle voit en lui, c’est le prince de ses rêves, et lorsque son père lui apprend que lui et Robert Baratheon ont pour projet de les fiancer un jour prochain, elle ne peut s’empêcher de sauter de joie.

 

Parce que c’est ça sa fin heureuse, pas vrai ?

 

Et oui, de toute évidence, c’est une façon terriblement **mièvre** de voir les choses, mais la petite fille qu’elle est encore a été bercée depuis toujours par ce genre d’histoires, et contrairement à Arya, elle n’a pas encore brisé le moule dans lequel on l’a élevé.

 

Elle y croit toujours, oui, parce qu’elle est une princesse, parce qu’elle vit dans un cocon doré dont elle n’est jamais sortie depuis sa naissance, parce qu’elle a entendu encore et encore le récit de l’histoire d’amour de ses parents, une histoire qui avait à l’époque toutes les chances d’échouer, mais qui pourtant, avait _réussi_ à créer une famille unie et heureuse.

 

Et c’était ça notamment qui lui donnait **l’espoir** que la même chose se produise pour elle et Joffrey.

 

Ça pouvait marcher, non ?

 

Oui, bien sûr que oui, pensait-elle naïvement dans l’innocence de ses quatorze printemps.

 

 _Évidemment_ que ça allait marcher.

 

_§§§§_

 

Dans les contes de fée, les princes charmants sont de courageux héros, et tout se termine d’ordinaire avec un « tout est bien qui finit bien. »

 

Mais son prince à elle, finit par tardivement découvrir Sansa, est, au mieux, un petit con arrogant et **imbuvable** , au pire, c’est un véritable monstre.

 

Il lui faut deux ans pour le comprendre, et deux autres années pour se décider à en parler à quelqu’un.

 

Parce que Sansa, au delà d’être une simple princesse, était surtout une Stark, et elle avait le sens du devoir et de l’honneur. Sa mère était une Tully, après tout.

 

 _Famille, devoir, honneur_.

 

Pour réussir à tenir, la jeune fille se répétait sans cesse ces trois mots, persuadée qu’elle était encore que les choses allaient bien finir par s’arranger, que Joffrey finirait par changer, qu’un jour, _tout irait bien_.

 

Quelle fille naïve elle était alors !

 

_§§§§_

 

Sansa Stark avait dix-huit ans, et elle était une des princesses les plus malheureuses du monde.

 

Le masque de fausse gentillesse qu’arborait en permanence Joffrey commençait lentement à se fissurer, et il devenait de pire en pire avec le temps, et pourtant, à l’heure actuelle, la jeune princesse n’avait encore rien dit à personne.

 

Ils étaient fiancés désormais, et ce depuis quelques semaines, et elle était supposée...

 

Supposée faire quoi au juste ?

 

Souffrir ?

 

Était-ce donc _ça_ , sa destinée ?

 

Aucun conte ne parlait de ça, pensa-t-elle avec amertume, aucune histoire ne mentionnait les princesses malheureuses, les vies brisées, les princes monstrueux, sans oublier les mensonges.

 

Oh que non, Sansa Stark n’avait définitivement pas signé pour ça.

 

_§§§§_

 

Il neigeait le jour où elle finit par tout raconter à sa mère, la méchanceté de Joffrey, sa cruauté, la manière dont il la traitait, le fait qu’il lui arrivait parfois de la frapper sans raison, tout simplement par « jeu ».

 

Il y eut des larmes, des deux côtés, et pendant l’entièreté de la conversation, Lady Catelyn Stark serra la main de sa fille aînée dans la sienne, effarée face à tout ce qu’elle entendait.

 

Pourquoi par les sept, pourquoi est-ce _personne_ n’avait rien vu ?

 

En voyant sa petite fille trembler de tout son corps à la simple _évocation_ du prince Joffrey, elle avait sentit l’horreur l’envahir.

 

Une fois la discussion terminée, elle s’était empressée de partir voir son mari, qui se trouvait par chance avec Robert Baratheon, qui séjournait à Winterfell. Contrairement à son fils d’ailleurs, non pas que Catelyn regrette sa présence, pour être honnête.

 

Après quelques heures de conversation et de conciliabule, elle était retournée voir sa fille.

 

« Écoute-moi Sansa, et écoute-moi _attentivement_. »

 

Le visage de sa fille était fermé et résigné, et cette simple vue brisa le cœur de mère de Catelyn.

 

À quel point son enfant avait-elle intégré la notion de son _devoir_ pour semble-t-il croire qu’ils allaient la laisser épouser ce monstre ?

 

« Ton père, Robert et moi nous avons discuté, et nous avons fait notre choix. Tu n’épouseras pas Joffrey contre ton gré. _Jamais_. C’est une promesse. »

 

Cette fois-ci, les larmes qu’avait versées Sansa avaient été des larmes de joie.

 

_§§§§_

 

Margaery Tyrell avait toujours haï le concept _même_ de mariage arrangé.

 

Elle avait toujours trouvé détestable cette idée que, sous prétexte qu’elle et son frère étaient des nobles, ils étaient supposés épouser une personne choisie par _leurs parents_ , sans qu’on leur laisse le moindre choix à ce sujet alors qu’il s’agissait quant même de _leur_ _vie_.

 

Ils n’étaient plus au Moyen-Age, merde ! Quand est-ce que cette coutume stupide allait cesser ?

 

Probablement pas aujourd’hui en tout cas, et quand Margaery avait appris qu’elle serait prochainement fiancée à Renly Baratheon, qu’elle n’avait de surcroît _jamais_ rencontré, elle était partie se réfugier dans la chambre de Loras.

 

Elle fulminait.

 

Face à sa colère, son grand frère se contenta de sourire, semblant comme déjà résigné à ce que les choses se passent de cette manière sans qu’il puisse rien y changer.

 

« Ils ont choisi Renly Baratheon pour être mon fiancé ! Tu te rends compte ? Par les Sept, s’il s’avère qu’il est exactement comme ses frères Robert et Stannis, je te jure que je vais le dégoûter de moi et de Hautjardin tellement rapidement qu’il repartira à Port-Réal encore plus vite qu’il n’est arrivé ici ! »

 

Loras pouffa.

 

« Attends au moins de le rencontrer avant de le juger aussi vite Margaery. »

 

Elle le fusilla du regard.

 

« Vas-y, rigole de mon infortune. J’aimerais bien t’y voir. »

 

Le sourire de son frère s’effaça immédiatement.

 

« Disons qu’en ce qui me concerne, ça risque d’être plutôt compliqué de me trouver un bon parti qui me convienne réellement...

 

\- Ne parle pas trop vite, je suis sure que grand-mère serait bien fichue capable de te dégoter un prince d’un pays lointain quelconque qui voudrait bien de toi.

 

\- La vraie question à poser serait, lui répondit Loras avec malice, est-ce que _moi_ , je voudrais bien de _lui_? »

 

Cette fois, Margaery ne put retenir un sourire, et elle cessa de déambuler sans but dans la petite chambre.

 

La jeune femme soupira, avant de s’asseoir à côté de lui.

 

Comprenant que la situation requérait maintenant tout son sérieux, le noble posa sa main sur son dos, avant de l’attirer dans une étreinte réconfortante.

 

« Écoute Margaery... Je sais que cette situation te pèse, seulement...

 

\- Quoi Loras ? L’interrompit-elle avec un peu d’agressivité. Tu vas me dire que je dois accepter mon destin sans rien dire ?

 

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire.

 

\- Tout ça n’a absolument aucun sens ! Explosa-t-elle alors, se relevant. Nous ne sommes plus à l’époque médiévale, nos « titres » ne veulent plus rien dire, et étant donné le fait que nous ne sommes plus dans une monarchie, la question de donner un héritier ne se pose même pas !

 

\- Dieux _merci_ , marmonna Loras pour lui-même.

 

\- Donc, reprit-elle sans tenir compte de l’interruption, puisque toutes ces considérations ne valent plus rien, pourquoi notre famille et celles des autres continuent-elles à perpétuer cette tradition des mariages arrangés ? »

 

Son frère haussa les épaules.

 

« Demande à grand-mère d’annuler tes fiançailles, proposa-t-il, à cours d’idées. »

 

Sa sœur émit un reniflement tout sauf élégant.

 

« Déjà fait, grogna-t-elle, elle m’a dit « attends d’être sure qu’il te déplaît avant de complètement l’envoyer chier. » Enfin, elle a formulé ça autrement, mais tu vois l’idée. »

 

Il ricana.

 

« Je vois le genre, oui... »

 

Loras, **songeur** , tenta de lui sourire.

 

« Qui sait, peut-être qu’il te plaira en fin de compte.

 

\- C’est ça, compte là dessus. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Cela faisait déjà trois mois que Renly Baratheon était arrivé à Hautjardin, et Margaery avait envie de s’arracher les cheveux.

 

Une **pomme** à la main, qu’elle n’avait d’ailleurs même pas envie de manger, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l’un des nombreux jardins entourant leur château, apercevant sa grand-mère qui était assise non loin.

 

Elle prit place en face d’elle, avant de poser sa pomme sur la table qui était devant elle, sachant qu’elle n’allait définitivement pas la manger.

 

Pas maintenant en tout cas.

 

« Grand-mère ? Il faut qu’on parle. De toute urgence.

 

Ça faisait trois mois que son « fiancé » était arrivé, et depuis trois foutus mois, lui et Loras n’arrêtaient pas de se tourner autour, et _personne_ ne faisait rien à ce sujet.

 

Son frère était amoureux de son fiancé _à elle_ et c’était parfaitement réciproque, à son plus grand bonheur.

 

Cette situation n’avait aucun putain de sens.

 

Sa grand-mère hocha la tête avec gravité.

 

\- Tu es venu me demander d’annuler tes fiançailles avec Renly Baratheon en faveur de ton frère Loras. C’est d’accord. »

 

Margaery cligna des yeux, stupéfaite.

 

Attendez, c’était si _simple_ que ça ?

 

« Que ? _Quoi_? Elle croisa les bras. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir organisé tout ça si ça ne te dérange pas d’abandonner ce projet ? »

 

Sa famille était folle, cette _société_ était folle.

 

Olenna haussa les épaules.

 

« J’admets que ton père et moi avons fait une erreur. Suivre la tradition ne marche pas toujours.

 

\- Tu m’étonnes, marmonna sa petite-fille.

 

\- Mais tu sais, rajouta Olenna, l’air de rien, si nous avions eu la présence d’esprit de fiancer Loras à Renly plutôt que de te choisir toi, nous n’aurions pas eu tort.

 

\- Ça ne prouve rien.

 

\- Certes oui. Ton père et moi nous ne t’embêterons plus avec ça, ne t’en fait pas.

 

\- En espérant que les autres familles de Westeros aient la présence d’esprit de suivre votre exemple.

 

\- Les Stark de Winterfell ont semble-t-il déjà commencé. »

 

Ah oui, c’est vrai, les fameuses fiançailles « ratées » et annulées entre Sansa Stark et Joffrey Baratheon, elle en avait entendu parler.

 

« Ce qui montre que ce genre de truc ne marche _pas_ , grogna Margaery.

 

\- En parlant de Winterfell, ne pense pas que tu vas pouvoir définitivementéchapper à tes devoirs royaux et diplomatiques. »

 

Margaery haussa un sourcil surpris.

 

« Comment ça ?

 

\- Le roi Robert compte se rendre à Winterfell pour y passer un certain temps. Sans son fils aîné, heureusement. Normalement, en tant que fiancée de Renly, tu aurais dû y aller puisqu’il s’y rend également, ce sera donc à Loras de partir avec lui.

 

\- Quel rapport ça a avec moi ?

 

\- Ton frère voudrait que tu l’y accompagnes. Il n’a pas vraiment envie d’être le seul membre de la famille à y aller, et de toute façon, j’ai d’autres obligations ici. Tout comme ton père.

 

\- Contrairement à moi, c’est ça ? Ironisa la jeune femme avec un sourire. Très bien, j’irai. Ça devrait me changer les idées... »

 

_§§§§_

 

« Les Baratheon vont revenir à Winterfell ? Demanda Sansa à sa mère avec inquiétude.

 

\- Une partie de la famille seulement. Joffrey ne sera pas là, et sa mère non plus d’ailleurs. Tout ses enfants vont rester à Port-Réal en fait.

 

\- Qui sera présent ?

 

\- Robert, son frère Stannis ainsi que la femme et la fille de celui-ci, une partie de la cour. Son jeune frère Renly sera là également, tout comme Loras et Margaery Tyrell. »

 

Sa fille leva la tête avec surprise.

 

« Qui ?

 

\- C’est un peu compliqué... Margaery était, il y a encore peu de temps, la fiancée de Renly, mais les fiançailles en question ont été rompues quand il s’est avéré que Renly et Loras étaient faits l’un pour l’autre.

 

Sansa eut un léger sourire.

 

\- Ainsi, elle aussi elle sait ce que ça fait que d’avoir failli subir un mariage arrangé dont elle ne voulait pas. »

 

Catelyn se força à sourire.

 

Deux ans...

 

Cela faisait déjà deux ans que cette histoire sordide s’était terminée, et sa fille ne s’en était toujours pas remise.

 

Et elle, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

 

Elle avait vu sa petite fille sombrer de plus en plus dans la dépression, et elle avait de plus en plus peur que Joffrey Baratheon n’ait réussi à définitivement la briser.

 

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire non plus.

 

Elle se contenta alors de la serrer dans ses bras.

 

_§§§§_

 

Revoir Robert Baratheon avait été particulièrement douloureux, à cause de tout les mauvais souvenirs que sa simple présence pouvait faire remonter à la surface, mais à vrai dire, la présence de Renly et Loras l’avait beaucoup aidée à ne pas se sentir mal pendant la soirée de leur arrivée.

 

Enfin, celle de Margaery était celle qui l’avait le plus aidée.

 

Margaery Tyrell était terriblement jolie, c’était la première chose que l’on pouvait noter en la voyant, mais à vrai dire, depuis Joffrey Baratheon, Sansa avait appris à ne pas uniquement se fier à ce que pouvait montrer un joli minois.

 

De ce fait, si, au fil des semaines et des mois qui avaient suivis, Sansa avaitfinit par s’attacher à elle, c’était parce que la jeune femme était drôle, intelligente, pétillante, pleine de vie, terriblement rebelle, et parce qu’elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

 

Oui, c’était sûrement exagérément naïf de sa part de le croire, surtout qu’elle avait cru la même chose à propos de Joffrey et qu’elle avait eu tort.

 

Sauf que Margaery, elle, était... _différente_. Tellement différente de Joffrey.

 

Sansa n’aurait pas su dire ce que c’était exactement, mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui donnait envie de se rapprocher d’elle.

 

Margaery lui avait réappris à sourire, à rire, à être de nouveau elle-même, en somme.

 

Elle la rendait heureuse, tout simplement.

 

C’était parfaitement suffisant, c’était bien plus que ce que Joffrey avait jamais fait pour elle, et oui, pour la première fois depuis des années, Sansa Stark pouvait affirmer qu’elle était heureuse.

 

Elle n’avait plus peur.

 

Elle n’avait plus mal.

 

Elle avait de nouveau envie de vivre.

 

Cela faisait désormais six mois qu’elle et Margaery étaient ensemble, et, lentement, Sansa s’autorisait à guérir, pour de bon.

 

Assise sur un banc, dans la cour de Winterfell, elle ferma les yeux.

 

Puis, elle s’autorisa à sourire.

 

Dans sa main se trouvait une rose jaune, symbole de Hautjardin, et que Margaery lui avait remise quelques heures plus tôt, en lui expliquant que c’était ainsi qu’à Hautjardin on faisait sa demande en mariage.

 

Ou, comme dans leur cas, lorsqu’il s’agissait de fiançailles.

 

Sansa avait trouvé cela terriblement _adorable_.

 

(Oui, son côté fleur bleu n’était définitivement pas mort et enterré comme elle l’avait cru à une époque.

 

C’était plutôt rassurant, en un sens.)

 

Elle avait dit oui, _évidemment_.

 

Le sourire de la jeune femme s’agrandit, et elle prit une grande inspiration.

 

 _Tout ira bien,_ pensa-t-elle.

 

Et, pour la première fois depuis des années, cette promesse n’était même pas un mensonge.

 

FIN.


End file.
